Share With You
by SilhouetteSeeker
Summary: Wy meets Moldova during a meeting. He creeps her out a bit at first. But they quickly come to an understanding. MolWy.


Share With You

A Moldova/Wy oneshot because I have nothing better to do with my life. I made the mistake of shipping it and there is basically nothing for this pairing. So, yeah. A **_really_** crappy oneshot written in about three hours. Enjoy~

…

Wy burst out of the meeting room and rushed down the hall hoping to beat the bigger nations to the tables under the trees. Sealand had dismissed the micronations a bit later than normal so her hopes were not too high. She tightened her hand around her lunch bag and hurried down the stairs.

Rounding the corner and shoving open the outside doors she went outside. A wave of disappointment overcame her when she caught sight of the picnic area. Three nations sat at the table under her favorite tree. The young micronation quickly identified them as Turkey, Greece and Egypt. The three of them conversing with one another and laughing. More like arguing in Turkey and Greece's case.

Much to her annoyance she noticed the rest of the tables had been filled as well. There was an empty space next to her older brothers but no way was she going to squeeze in next to Australia. Her fellow micronations claimed the table closest to the building.

She sighed. Darn micronation meeting going overtime no thanks to Sealand and his shenanigans. Wy stamped her foot on the dirt path and turned on her heels. The young brunette reentered the building and settled herself on one of the soft leather couches in the front lobby. Kicking off her sandals, she pulled her legs under herself and set her lunch on her lap.

"Salut!"

Wy squeaked in surprise, jumping slightly almost throwing her tiny bag of grapes clear across the room. She trained her head over toward the source of the voice.

"Salut." A small boy with pigtails smiled at her from the other side of the couch.

How did he get there? Was he always there and she just did not realize? Blinking in confusion the girl frowned at him a bit, "Uh, hi. Are you lost?"

The child's smile flattered slightly when she grimaced at him. "Huh? Oh, nu. I'm good." He smiled again, patting the arm of the seat.

She stared, unsure of what she should do. "Alright then…" Glancing back to her grapes, she began to eat trying hard to ignore the other.

Which was difficult; considering his brown eyes followed her every move. Watching her eat. She did her very best to ignore him but she could just feel his eyes on her. Well, more on her food than her personally. It still freaked her out.

This went on for a grand total of five minutes, the mystery child staring and Wy eating in complete silence. It was incredibly awkward. Finally as she popped the last grape into her mouth she turned to the couch's other occupant. It was fairly humorous how he quickly ducked his head, playing it off as if he was watching his feet the entire time.

"Can I help you?" She snapped at him.

He raised his head to look at her, "Nu."

Wy narrowed her eyes skeptically, "Then stop staring. It's creepy." She huffed while pulling out a sandwich from her bag.

Brown eyes widened, "I didn't realize I was staring." Biting his lip nervously he looked back at his feet. Wiggling his toes and kicking slightly as he could not reach the floor at all. "I'm sorry. Just hungry and your food looked tasty." He mumbled quietly.

"Go find your mom and dad then." Wy spat, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Tilting his head a bit, the boy gazed at her, "I don't have parents." He paused. "I do have a brother but he isn't at this meeting. I am a nation, you know."

"You! You're a nation?" Wy choked on the food in her mouth. Swallowing it quickly, that way she could continue talking without spraying food all over the other kid. "What? How? I thought you were homeless or something. Which country?"

He leaned back, a little startled by her sudden outburst. "Moldova." He spoke slowly a bit unsure.

Wy whined, "But you look like a six year old. How are you a country but I'm not?" She scrunched up her face as she took in Moldova's appearance. Oversized coat with multiple patches, pigtails, a ridiculous tiny hat. And was he wearing pants? No. Why was he pantsless? Where were his pants!? She pouted, "Why?"

"Because I actually have land, a decent amount of history and I'm not just a driveway." Moldova shot back at her. "Don't be rude. I'm eleven."

Kid had a point. Wy furrowed her brows in thought. "I'm still older. Thirteen to be exact."

"Good for you." Moldova reached up to pull one of his pigtails tighter.

Wy watched the other as he tapped his little hat as if to reassure himself that it was still in place. She shifted so she could face him, "So, you don't have any lunch?"

He shook his head vigorously, "Nu. I'm super hungry too." As if on cue his stomach growled loudly.

She giggled when he blushed. The boy was clearly embarrassed by his stomach's horrible or excellent timing, depending on how one looked at it. "Here. Have mine." The female micronation held out her sandwich to him.

Moldova visibly lit up, "Really?" He reached out snagging the sandwich from her fingers. He hesitated, "You sure?"

"Well, I bit it. Hope that's not an issue…"

He grinned, flashing two pointy canines, "Nope!" The brunette devoured the sandwich instantly. "Mulţumesc, Wy." Moldova chirped happily.

Returning the smile, she opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by someone shouting for her. Only when she finally glanced around did she realize the other nations had begun entering the front lobby.

"Wy!" Australia called to her successfully grabbing her attention. He waved to her from over where he was standing with New Zealand before making his way to her.

Arms wrapped around her suddenly causing her to freeze. Though it only took her a second to realize Moldova was hugging her and she relaxed a bit. "I got to go. Thank you for the food. La revedere." He let her go after one final squeeze and hopped off the couch disappearing into the crowd of nations.

"You know Romania's brother?" Australia questioned when she finally turned to him after watching her new friend leave.

Wy handed her brother the rest of her lunch then slid off the couch. Grabbing her sandals leaning over to slip them on quickly. "He's a friend." Giving her older brother an excited grin.

…

The ending is crap. And I won't lie that I am turning a blind eye to punctuation, haha. Sorry.

Romanian:

Salut~ Hello

Mulţumesc~ Thank You

La revedere~ Bye


End file.
